That Darn Platypus
That Darn Platypus is the seventh episode of the third season of My Gym Partner's a Monkey. It aired on May 18, 2007, and served as the third part of Cartoon Network Invaded. Synopsis Chaos ensues when a new student, Rick Platypus transfers to CDMS and everyone worries that he may be an alien. Plot It is night time at Charles Darwin Middle School, and Mr. Mandrill is adjusting the letters on the school sign to welcome a group of alumni and friends. Unfortunately, he has a fear of heights, and just as he's finishing up, the ladder tips, sending him slamming into the sign. Of course, this changes the letters on the sign, but since Principal Pixiefrog's eyesight is so bad he can't read it, Mr. Mandrill claims that it sends the intended message, and the two walk off to eat pie, ignoring the fact that the sign really says "Welcome Space Aliens"–and then ignoring the crash behind the school and subsequent power outage. The next day, the power is still out. Jake suspects aliens, although Adam is skeptical about them as the cause. However, Windsor is inclined to concur with Jake, as no motor vehicles are working in addition to the electricity being off. His reasoning is that it's because aliens want to suck their brains out, as he read in a copy of "Weekly World Snooze" (or possibly a hipster t-shirt), and Slips agrees with him on the basis that if it's in print, it must be true. Once at school, things only get stranger, as someone has left banana peels scattered around the hall, another event which Jake attributes to aliens. Windsor and Slips agree, pointing out that aliens love comedy. However, before there can be any debate over aliens and their preferred forms of entertainment, Lupe enters, panicked by an alien attack. Worried, Jake lets everyone into Adam's locker, and they hide there as Adam confronts the "alien": a new kid named Rick, who happens to be a platypus. While his friends find the new guy strange and stay hidden, Adam decides to try and help him fit in, and shows Rick around the school. However, it seems that Rick doesn't really want to fit in, as he keeps yelling about how he's an alien that sucks brain juice. The rest of the school, already panicked, takes his comments at face value. Even the lunch lady is scared of him, hiding from him when he asks for brain juice for lunch. Not only that, but Rick is so committed to his alien schtick that he's started doing prop comedy: setting up a satellite to signal the aliens, lights to guide the mothership in to land, and even cutting symbols into the school football field for the motherships's resting point. Of course, Adam knew what it was like to be the new kid once, so he puts up with it in the hopes that maybe Rick will catch on that his gags are falling flat. However, he eventually has to go back to his locker, and when he finds his friends in there, he tries to tell them to ease up on Rick. Rick, of course, does not make this easy, as he scares everyone out of the locker by suddenly appearing inside, with a hunk of cheese for an easy gag. Once everyone else is out, Rick slams the door of the locker, keeping him in. Principal Pixiefrog then stops by, and when told by Adam's friends of their alien concerns, reassures them that just because someone is odd, doesn't mean they're a space alien. However, at that moment, another odd student (Dickie Sugarjumper) hops by, and Pixiefrog decides that maybe, just maybe, some background checks are in order. He then leaves, but his words resound with the group, who undergo a moment of hugging and learning–which is interrupted when Rick loudly proclaims that he's different because he sucks brain juice. As is becoming normal, this scares everyone but Adam, and they all scatter to get away from Rick. Adam angrily asks him to cut the gag before realizing something more disturbing: how did Rick get out? However, Rick waves the question off by claiming he used a teleportation device and then escaping into the A.V. Room. In the principal's office, meanwhile, Mrs. Warthog has finished going through the records her boss asked her to look up. As it turns out, neither Adam nor Dickie are aliens, although Dickie's file contains some icky items, but she was unable to find Rick in the database. This, however, is because the power being down means she can't even access the database. Unfortunately, it's creating a bigger problem: she hasn't been able to play computer solitaire for a while, and it's making her edgy. However, at that moment, the power comes back on. While this interaction is taking place between the principal and his secretary, Adam is peeking into the A.V. room to see what Rick is up to. Once inside, the power comes back on, but the screens start fizzling static intertwined with images of Rick's work, Rick laughing, and a UFO. However, Adam soon locates the source of this, which is Rick playing with the A.V. equipment. Fed up with the alien gag, Adam simply grabs Rick and stuffs the monotreme into his backpack before Rick can wreck anything else. At this point, Mrs. Warthog has started losing at solitaire, and Mr. Mandrill is freaking out because apparently "they're here!" Rick, assuming this means the aliens have arrived, tries to escape, and when Adam tries to stop him, bites down on Adam's head. This causes Adam to freak out and run around screaming, and his friends realize that if Adam cannot save them from the alien, they'll have to get help from someone else. They walk off, and Adam and Rick end up crashing into the river in the hallway, where Rick starts to sink because he apparently cannot swim, although Adam disbelieves this because platypuses spend half of their lives in the water. Windsor, meanwhile, has led the little group to the lair of The Spiffies. Despite his requests for their help, they deny that there are any aliens–at least, until proof arrives in the form of banana peels falling from the sky. At this point, they begin to play Star Trek instead, but the group takes the opportunity offered by this and steals the Spiffies' laser cannon. Meanwhile, Mrs. Warthog has lost 537 games of solitaire in a row and broken her computer. However, it matters not, as Principal Pixiefrog has completely forgotten what he wanted her to look up in the first place. At this point, Mr. Mandrill bursts in, and gleefully announces that his name is in the phone book, before telling Principal Pixiefrog that the guy at district headquarters called and informed him they have no record of a Rick Platypus. Mr. Mandrill then leaves, but Mrs. Warthog has come up with a new idea: sell a picture of the alien to the tabloids. Naturally, Principal Pixiefrog is on board, so long as it means money is involved. Adam is still waiting for Rick to reappear when David Coppertrout swims to the surface of the river in order to start bathtime. However, when informed by Adam that Rick was joking about not being able to swim, he informs Adam that there is no way a water-dweller would lie about swimming ability, and worriedly swims downstream. At this, Adam realizes he's made a terrible mistake and rescues Rick from the bottom of the stream. However, once on dry land, Rick wakes with a laugh and informs Adam that his lung capacity has increased ten times on this planet. Annoyed, Adam tells him to give up the alien gag, just as his friends arrive with the laser cannon and point it at Rick. After a brief argument, and accidentally setting it off on Bull Sharkowski, they settle down, but by now Adam is sick of the idiocy and tries to carry Rick away. However, upon rounding a corner, he is menaced by the paparazzi of principal and secretary, who as it turns out forgot to remove the lens cap on the camera. To make matters worse for them, the flash goes off in their faces when they try to remove the cap, blinding them. Adam takes note of this, however, and grabs the camera as he runs off with Rick. When he comes across the Spiffies exiting the boiler room, he quickly blinds them and runs down the stairs with his platypus cargo. Once in the basement, he informs Rick that they should be safe, but tells him to just cut the alien gag already, because nobody is laughing and nobody is entertained. All in all, Rick should just stop pretending. At this point, Rick finally agrees: he'll stop pretending. Unfortunately for Adam, however, he guessed wrong: Rick is actually an alien, and he's just going to stop pretending to be a platypus. Scared for his life, Adam exits the boiler room and then slams the door shut. He finds Mr. Mandrill outside, and informs him that the aliens are here. At that moment, the cavalry arrives, but runs straight into the door to the boiler room and breaks their weapon. At that point, the alien says he's coming out. The door creaks open, and two tentacles pop out. Everyone screams until Rick heaves himself up and tosses away a pair of prop tentacles. He then pulls out a carton of "brain juice" which turns out to really be fortified pomegranate juice. At this, everyone concludes that he isn't an alien, and everyone but Adam disappears so they don't have to clean up the mess. Adam is completely confused, though, especially since he saw that Rick was an alien; however, Principal Pixiefrog happens by and tells Adam not to judge on appearances and to clean up the mess around him before leaving. Suddenly, an odd noise is heard, and down the hall a purple UFO is seen hovering with Rick at the controls. He tosses out a banana peel and flies away, which causes Adam to run away screaming until he slips on the peel. Characters Major Roles *Adam Lyon *Jake Spidermonkey *Slips Python *Windsor Gorilla *Lupe Toucan *Ingrid Giraffe *Rick Platypus *Principal Pixiefrog *Mrs. Warthog *Mr. Mandrill Minor Roles *Mrs. Tusk *Phineas Porpoise *Marvin Hammy *Aloysius Elephant *Daniel Calamari *Nestor Parrot *David Coppertrout *Teddy Truman *Dickie Sugarjumper (Cameo) *Bull Sharkowski (Cameo) Production Music * Bush Trail (B) – Sam Sklair (title card) * Samba Wamba – Steve Race (opening) * Young Cubs At Play – John Fox, Mac Prindy (“Gotta love a power outage!”) * Alien Spacecraft (A) – Gregor Narholz (Jake thinks it was caused by aliens) * Musique Concrete and Electronique 2 – Camille Sauvage (“Run for your lives! The aliens are here!”) * Puppet Party – Ennio Morricone (it’s only Rick Platypus) * Planet Xz-3 (A) – Gregor Narholz (Rick scares the students) * Puppet Party – Ennio Morricone (in the cafeteria) * Alien Spacecraft (A) – Gregor Narholz (“Um, Rick…what is THAT for?”) * Guitar Salsa – Jo Wetter (Jake and friends still in hiding) * Puppet Party – Ennio Morricone (Rick the cheesehead) * Swinging Pizzicato – Gerhard Narholz (“Well, it appears the new kid is fitting right in.”) * Forgiveness – Alexander Baker, Clair Marlo (a tender moment) * To The Rescue – Nino Nardini (how did Rick get out of Adam’s locker?) * Murder Most Foul – Chris Payne (Mrs. Warthog gets edgy) * Musique Concrete and Electronique 2 – Camille Sauvage (3 Days Until Full Moon) * Sao Salvador Da Bahia – Armand Canfora, Joss Baselli (in the principal’s office) * Jungle Baby – Hans Ehrlinger (Rick attacks Adam) * Musique Concrete and Electronique 3 – Camille Sauvage (the gang consult the spiffies) * Action Pack – Simon Haseley (Spiffy Trek) * Bossa Gentile (A) – Paul Arends (back at the principal’s office) * Heart of the Forest – William Farran (the return of David Coppertrout) * Puppet Party – Ennio Morricone (Rick was holding his breath underwater) * Will He, Won’t He? – David Lindup (down in the boiler room) * Musique Concrete and Electronique 2 – Camille Sauvage (Rick reveals his true form) * Keaton The King – David Lindup (“Anyone want some supersonic brain juice?”) * Musique Concrete and Electronique 2 – Camille Sauvage (ending) Quotes :Jake: You know my feelings are never wrong. :Adam: Except when they are. :Jake: Well, if you want to get technical. ---- :Slips: If it's in print, it must be true, man. ---- :Adam: Where'd you guys read that? A bubblegum wrapper? :is seen blowing a bubble gum bubble and reading the wrapper :Slips: Whoa! I didn't know Myanmar was a part of Indochina. :Windsor: Yes, though it was formerly known as Burma, according to this disposable party cup. ---- :meets Rick for the first time :Adam: You must be new here. :Rick: And you must be captain obvious. ---- :Ingrid: I've never seen anything so weird looking before. :Slips: Yeah, check out that freakishly large beak. :stares at him in anger :Slips: ... And fur ... large beak and fur, like, THEY DON'T GO TOGETHER! ---- :Adam: You know, Rick. This place can be rough on a new kid. :Rick: Especially for a new kid, WHO SUCKS BRAIN JUICE! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Cuz, that's what I do! SUCK BRAIN JUICE! ---- :Adam: Boy Rick, You sure do have an interesting delivery. :Rick: Write what you know, eh, buddy? :Adam: Heh, heh. Um, those are jokes right? Classic comedy. :Rick: YEAH SURE! I LOVE COMEDY! ---- :friends are hiding in his locker. Adam opens it and looks in. :Jake: Is the alien still out there? :Windsor: Yeah, some of us need to go potty. :Lupe: at Jake, annoyed Some of us already did! :Jake: Well, this is my locker. :Adam Actually, it's mine, Jake. :Jake: Jeez Adam, your locker stinks. ---- :Adam: Rick is not an alien. He's just weird and into really stupid gags. :Slips: Dude, we told you, aliens love gags. :Windsor: Yeah, don't you ever heed out warnings? :Adam: Not when they come from bubblegum wrappers. :Slips: Snob. ---- :Adam: You might wanna tone down the shtick, Rick. :Rick: Shtick Rick? Whoooo! That's funny. ---- :Pixiefrog: Well, it appears the new kid is fitting right in. :Jake: Principal Pixiefrog, Rick isn't a kid. He's an alien from outer space. :Slips: Yeah, he's weird looking. :Lupe: And he laughs at the things Adam says. :Pixiefrog: Now, kids, just because someone has an abnormal appearance, or a bad sense of humor, doesn't make them an alien from outer space. I mean, look around. This place is crawling with weirdos. :jumps in :Dickie: Hello, how's your trousers? :jumps out :Pixiefrog: Come to think of it, maybe I'll just mosey back to my office and run some background checks. ---- :Ingrid: I have a crush on a human and tend to speak without thinking. :Lupe: Yes, Ingrid is right about herself. ---- :Adam: Stop laughing, Rick. It isn't funny. :Rick: Hey, comedy is subjective. Whoooo! :Adam: You need someone rational to talk to. ---- :Rick: This liquid substance vexes me! :Adam: Give me a break with that alien shtick, Rick. Shtick Rick! a realization You know, that is pretty funny! obnoxiously ---- :banana peel is hurled at Phineas :Phineas: Who threw that!? Might it be you, attack master, Marvin? :Marvin: Oh, gosh. It wasn't me, sir. I'm allergic to fruit. :Nestor: Me too. :David: Me too. :Aloysius: Me too. :Phineas: Well, bananas don't just fall out of the sky, unless ... :Spiffies: Aliens! :is seen eating a banana :Jake: Told you. ---- :Spiffies pretend to go warp speed and act weird :Lupe: What is wrong with them!? :Windsor: I don't know, but now's out chance. :and the others take off with their alien capturing vehicle :Windsor: Thanks for the equipment, the side Captain Jerk. ---- :Warthog: So, PF, what is it, you wanted me to do? :Pixiefrog: Um ... You know what? I don't remember. ---- :Warthog: It's disturbing when grown men skip. ---- :Coppertrout surfaces in the water hallways :Coppertrout: Hello, boy. :Adam: David Coppertrout? :Coppertrout: Yes, it's me. Are you here for bathtime? :Adam Lyon:'Uh, no thanks, I'm good. But maybe you can help me out. :'Coppertrout: Anything for you, boy. Sponge or loofah? ---- :Coppertrout: Bah! A platypus would never pretend he can't swim! Never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never, neVER! It's against bath time code! We aqua dwellers, never lie about important things like swimming ability! It's just not done, boy! ---- :Windsor: Give it up, Rick, or we'll decelerate your particles back to Venus or Mars. :Slips: Or Mercury or Saturn, or any of the planets named on this detergent box. :Jake: Except for the planet that must not be named. :Ingrid: You mean, Jupiter? ---- :Warthog takes pictures with an old camera :Pixiefrog: Good shot, Hog. Too bad the lens cap is still on. :Warthog: It is? camera toward self and looks closely Oh, yeah. I guess it is. :Warthog a flash photo of herself :Pixiefrog and Warthog: WE'RE BLIND! WE'RE BLIND! WE'RE BLIND! WE'RE BLIND! WE'RE BLIND! WE'RE BLIND! WE'RE BLIND! ---- :Rick: Anyone want some supersonic brain juice? out a juice box It's made of pomegranates and fortified with all kinds of vitamins. brain juice Oh, yeah. That's good stuff. AHAHAHA! Whooo! :Jake: Oh, so that's the brain juice he was talking about. :Windsor: Whod'v'e thunk? :Lupe: I guess he isn't an alien after all. :takes out brain juice and drinks it :Ingrid: I'm feeling smarter already. :Slips: We all is. Trivia *This episode aired as part of the Cartoon Network crossover event, Cartoon Network Invaded, where an alien-themed episode of My Gym Partner's a Monkey, Ed, Edd, & Eddy, Camp Lazlo, and The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, would premiere in the same premiere block. *Gilbert Gottfried guest starred as the voice of Rick Platypus. *The episode's title is a reference to "That Darn Cat". *It's learned that Mr. Mandrill once had a fear of heights, that he hasn't quite conquered yet. *The "Weekly World News" magazine features a depiction of Ed, Edd, & Eddy, from the eponymous TV show, with a caption that reads "Cul-De-Sac stolen by Aliens!" *That week's Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends featured Bloo with the same magazine. *Teddy Truman, from "Talking Teddy" appears again. *Dickie Sugarjumper reprises his comedic catchphrase, "Hello, how's your trousers?" from "Yesterday's Funny Monkey". *Dickie's permanent record apparently has very disturbing content, revealing a horrifying backstory, that Mrs. Warthog urged Principal Pixiefrog to keep away from. *Mrs. Warthog has the hobby of playing computer solitaire. *Mr. Mandrill's phone number is 555-1235. *It's learned that all the Spiffies (except Phineas) are allergic to fruit. *The Spiffies reference Star Trek, by dressing in their iconic outfits and role playing as the characters. *Windsor called Phineas, "Captain Jerk", which is a pun on "Captain Kirk" from the Star Trek franchise. *David Coppertrout from "The Magic Fish" appears again. *'Billboard Gag:' "Welcome Specieal Species Alumni and Friends." (Some letters would soon fall off, causing the billboard to read "Welcome Space Aliens"). *'Credits Gag:' The Spiffies swaying back and forth, repeating "Shoom, shoom, shoom", while cosplaying as Star Trek characters. Invaded Themes As part of a crossover event, this episode shares a number of themes with the other episodes: *'Three Eyed Crab Aliens:' Rick's transformation into his true form, made him turn into one of the iconic three eyed aliens, which are portrayed in every episode of the Invaded event. *'Brain Sucking:' Every alien either exhibits the ability or references to sucking out the brains of their victims. Rick constantly jokes about drinking brain juice. *'U.F.O.:' The iconic "Invaded U.F.O.", appears on the screens, when Rick hacks into the TVs of the school A.V. room. He is also seen escaping in the U.F.O. at the end of the episode. *'Cheese:' Rick is seen, eating cheese in Adam's locker, which references the aliens' overall evil plan of covering the moon in cheese. *'Shapeshifting:' The aliens from each episode exhibit the ability to shapeshirt. In the case of Rick Platypus, his exterior appearance is actually an alternate form, put on my a shape shifting alien. *'Frankie's Boxes:' In "Cheese A Go Go", Frankie mailed four boxes at the post office to unknown recipients. These would be the four other shows in the event. As for this episode, Jake was seen, holding up a small red box of laundry detergent, identical to that of one of Frankie's boxes. *'Stupid Character Brain Removal:' At the end of "Billy & Mandy Moon the Moon", one character from every show was captured, and used for brain removal, only for them to find out they were all idiots. The character from My Gym Partner's a Monkey was Slips Python. *'Online Game:' Like the other Invaded specials, a game was made for this episode. The My Gym Partner's a Monkey game was "Lighten Up." In this game, you play as Jake (hiding in a bush) and try to collect all the lights that Rick Platypus is putting down on the football field within a set amount of time. This is done by clicking with the mouse to make Jake follow a line, upon which he will collect all lights in the line. Apples provide extra time, while oranges provide extra energy (which is lost if a banana peel is slipped on). Goofs *When Mr. Mandrill is pointing out his name and number in the phone book, it is listed on a page full of Mr. Mandrills. However, a closer look reveals that there are only 6 numbers assigned to various Mr. Mandrills, and the list is simply copied and pasted several times over. *Mrs. Warthog broke a hole in her computer screen, yet the image on screen was still projecting. *In the scene where Adam was talking to David Coppertrout, the bottom half of David, which was underwater, was visible, because of the clearness of the water. However, Adam's underwater bottom half was not seen. **Numerous shots would deny this continuity, with David's bottom half being invisible for some shots and Adam's entirety being seen in the shot where he dives underwater to save Rick, but not when he was partially submerged before, or even when he was swimming back up. *In the shots, where Adam's friends were stuffed in a locker, the back end of Ingrid's neck was suspended in midair, not connected to anything. *When the pack was drinking brain juice, Ingrid was apparently able to use the straw, despite the length of her neck and how short the straw was. It is possible, however, that she was bending her head over, to drink. Gallery Aliens at CDMS.png Not School Bus.png Windsor's Magazine.png The Alien Squad.png Dude.png Slipping on Banana Peels.png Evil Alien Introduction.png Jake and Slips Scared.png Welcoming Rick.png Rick Meets Adam.png Hiding in the Locker.png Rick Signals the Overlord.png Mothership Landing Zone.png Scared of Rick.png Rick and Cheese.png Pixiefrog Enters the Scene.png Windsor and Teddy Truman Againzo.png Special Friends.png Rick Laughing.png Adam Arguing With Rick.png Warthog and Profiles.png Dickie's File.png Pixiefrog on Edge.png Warthog Gets Edgy.png Rick on the TVs.png Rick Going Bananas.png Computer Solitaire.png Adam Getting Brain Sucked.png Jake is so Ready.png Adam Overboard.png This Liquid Substance Vexxes Me.png Consulting The Spiffies.png Spiffy Star Trek.png Now's Our Chance.png Captain Jerk.png Mrs. Warthog is Sick of Solitare.png Pixiefrog Doesn't Remember.png Mandrill Busts In.png Mandrill Happy About Phone Books.png Mr. Mandrill in the Phone Books.png Oh and Rick is an Alien.png Lets Get a Picture of That Alien.png Pixiefrog Has Dollar Eyes.png Weird Pixiefrog Picture.png Rick Has Been Underwater for a Long Time.png No It's David Coppertrout.png Hello Boy I'm David.png Adam Pushes Coppertrout Away.png David Coppertrout Crying.png Rick! Oh No!.png Adam Saves Rick From Drowning.png I Think Rick Is Gunna Die.png Rick Was Faking It.png Adam is Over the Antics.png Send You Back to venus or Mars.png Slips Has The Detergent Box.png Particle Deceleration Laser Gets Fired.png Bull's Particles Start Decelerating.png Paparazzi Attack.png Blinding Flash Attack.png Were Blind Were Blind.png Adam Attacks the SPiffies With a Camera.png Adam Runs With Rick Downstairs.png Adam Warns Rick About the Tizzy.png Rick Loves Comedy.png Adam Hates Comedy.png Rick Jokes About Brain Juice.png Adam is Sick of Rick.png Rick Jeez Okay.png Adam Witnesses Alien Transformation.png Rick Transforms.png Rick's Butt Transforms.png This is Getting Wacky.png Adam Witnesses Eldrich Horror.png Yep This is Weird.png The Aliens Are Here!.png Let's Blast Those Aliens To Bits.png Particle Decelerator Gets Destroyed.png The Tentacles Come Out.png Everyone Is Going to Die.png It's All Another Fake Out.png Mmm Yummy Brain Juice.png Rick Sucks Brain Juice.png Not So Bad After All.png Everyone Loves Brain Juice.png Let's Get Out Before PF Makes Us Clean.png Adam Left With The Mess.png Not An Alien For The Last Time.png Adam With Broom.png Final Reveal and It's Official Rick is an Alien.png Time to Get Running.png Adam Slips on a Banana Peel.png Oh Forget It.png See Also *Cartoon Network Invaded *Rick Platypus *Three Eyed Crab Alien *Cheese A Go-Go *The Eds are Coming *Strange Trout From Outer Space *Cheese Orbs *Billy & Mandy Moon the Moon Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Adam Episodes Category:Windsor Episodes Category:Pixiefrog Episodes Category:Warthog Episodes Category:22 Minute Episodes